1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting fecal receiving bags together in a simple coupling arrangement providing fluid communication between the bags while preventing odor and fluid to leak form the coupling. The invention further relates to a method for connecting fecal receiving bags into a coupling arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedridden persons, for example persons being hospitalized, especially trauma patient who may not be fully conscious often suffer from fecal incontinence. Furthermore, people having an ostomy are often not capable of controlling their discharge. This may understandably result in very unhygienic situations and it is therefore desirable to control the fecal discharges and in particular prevent these discharges from entering the ambient environment, such as a person's bed.
To meet this need ostomy bags have been provided for ostomy users and fecal collecting bags for application around the rectum of anal incontinent persons.
However, it is not always desirable to change the bags every time they are full as this may cause skin irritation. Thus, alternatively it may be desirable to connect an additional collecting bag to the ostomy or fecal collecting bag, which may separately be disconnected when full allowing a new one to be connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,656 discloses a receptacle for collecting fecal matter from incontinent patients and in particular bedridden incontinent patients.
DE 44 18 798 discloses a lockable container for the medical aid range for the admission of fluids, for example urine or fecal matter.